


Purr, Purr,

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Keith and the Cat-astrophe [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: -.-, Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Shiro can be a dork, The cow - Freeform, The lions are actual lions!, and puppies!!, as always, hunk bonds with his lion, ive got more tags than actual words in this story, keith is cute, lots of humor, mentions of kittens, pidge is salty, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: The Yellow Lion feels left out, and Hunk needs a taste tester.





	Purr, Purr,

"So, first off we'll need butter. Well, from what I can remember from the recipe..." Hunk smiled as he pulled out dishes and a few containers from the freezer/fridge he'd had Pidge make out of spare parts, "And milk! Kaltenecker sure is useful around here."

The largest and strongest of the paladin's whistled cheerfully as he began mixing alien ingredients, milk, and butter into a bowl. In a few minutes, he'd finished his work of stirring. Hunk sniffed it experimentally.

He poked his finger in the strange magenta colored sludge and tasted it, "I gotta have someone tell me what they think of this. Where's Pidge when you need her?"

Something shuffled at the doorway to the kitchen. Hunk looked up, face breaking out into a wide grin, "Apparently she's always where you need her. Hey, Pidge!"

Another shuffle from the darkness. It sounded far too heavy to be the green paladin. Anther shuffle and Hunk took a step back from the suddenly ominous opening. It sounded far to heavy to be human.

His eyes widened as whatever the _thing_ was stepped into the room.

* * *

 

"Look, I'm just saying Blue is way better than Red. Don't be scared to admit it, Keith."

"Lance, none of the lions are better than the other! They're all different! It's like saying the Mark II HS5 Hovercraft is better than the new Mark II HS4 stealth plane. They're totally different vehicles meant for two different things!"

A pause and then, "Are you even speaking English right now?"

Pidge stuck her head in her hands and groaned. Lance grinned charmingly and asked innocently, "What?" Keith glared daggers at the cocky blue paladin before folding his arms grumpily and kicking his feet. Pidge eyed them both and the two lions sleeping at their feet, "You two fight like cats and dogs."

Keith snorted, "But we both have cats."

Lance laughed, "Say what you want but I get to be the dog!"

"As if I would want to be a dog!"

"Kids enough fighting!" Shiro walked in, fixing them with an admonishing stare. Both Lance and Keith shrunk in their seats, throughly cowed.

The older man sighed and folded his arms before smirking with a certain rare mischievousness, "Don't talk that way about dogs, Keith."

The red paladin spluttered an annoyed huff, "What- Shiro!"

Lance burst into laughter.

Pidge snorted and mirrored Shiro's smirk, "Besides we both know Keith would a cat. One of those small pitiful kittens on the 'please adopt me' commercials."

Lance positively howled with glee.

Hunk opened the door, "Well if I ever need to spice up some food, I'll ask Pidge for the salt."

Lance who'd been mostly recovering, descended into another fit of giggles. Keith glowered and shrunk further into his seat. His mouth, however, betrayed him and did quirk up at Hunk's comment.

Hunk smiled and held open the door for something behind him, "I have brought dinner! And this time I had some help. No thanks to you guys."

Pidge's jaw dropped when an absolutely massive lion squeezed through the door frame, with a tray carefully secured across her yellow back. She was easily as big as a horse, and who knew how broad. The lion yawned and then knelt to the floor as Hunk picked up trays of food from where they were secured on her tawny back.

"Who wants supper?"

The yellow lion blinked in lazy amusement in the face of the other paladin's slack jawed astonishment.

Hunk smirked. 


End file.
